


H&H

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Intoxication, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP. Dom is late for the dinner reservations because he's busy having a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H&H

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night. Please don't miss the warning about drug use (marijuana) because I don't want to offend anyone. ;) And the title comes from a phrase my friends and I made up in high school -- H&H stands for "high and horny."

Billy pushed the door of the bedroom open, his polished black shoes sounding loud on the carpet.

“Dominic!”

Dom sat up on the bed from where he was laying. He took a drag from the lit joint in his hand, regarding Billy through half-mast eyelids.

“Bills!”

“We're supposed to leave in 20 minutes. Our dinner reservations are for seven. What are you doing, Dominic?”

“Having a bit of a weed nap,” Dom replied, taking another drag. “Want some?”

Billy stalked across the room, looking sexily enraged in his crisp white shirt and black jacket. He climbed up on the bed, starched black trousers, shoes and all, and straddled Dom's thighs, which were still beneath the duvet. The shirtless Brit held his joint to Billy's lips. Billy leaned in and took a deep drag. He pressed his lips to Dom's mouth, exhaling as Dom inhaled. Dom blew the smoke out and grinned.

“That was nice.”

Billy plucked the joint from Dom's hand and took another drag. This time, joint held securely between two fingers, he cupped Dom's face in his hands and when he blew into Dom's mouth, his tongue followed. They both tasted like the strong sharp taste of pot, which mixed nicely with the buzz Billy was beginning to feel.

Dom pulled away, the need to breathe triumphing over the need to kiss Billy senseless.

Billy took another drag and set the joint back between Dom's lips. He sat back on his heels, watching as Dom finished the joint and set it down in Elijah's ashtray next to the bed.

“Do we have to go to dinner tonight?” Dom asked, trailing his lips up Billy's neck, “because I am really high,” he paused to nip at the freshly washed skin and lick the mark, “and I really just want you to fuck me right now.”

He cupped Billy's face and leaned in for a kiss, but the Scot grabbed his wrists.

“Then I suggest you prepare yourself,” Billy growled, kissing Dom fiercely. He rolled over onto his side, leaving Dom to fumble in the side drawer for lube, revealing the long lines of his completely nude body.

Dom laid back down on the bed, pushing the blankets to his feet.

“Go on,” Billy said, reaching into the placket of his dress trousers to pull out his own half-hard cock. He ran his hand leisurely up and down the length, watching Dom intently.

“Fuck,” Dom sighed, reaching down to give his balls a tug. His cock was already completely hard, and glistening at the top. He made himself comfortable and drew his knees up towards his chest, giving Billy a clear view of what he was about to do. He flipped up the cap on the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he warmed the gel. He reached under himself and gently began to slide his middle finger inside his hole.

Across the bed, he heard Billy's gasp of approval. His eyes flicked upward and he met Billy's dark green gaze. The Scot wet his lips, increasing the speed of his hand on his cock.

“Two fingers, Dommeh,” he said low in his throat.

Gulping and allowing the haze of the high to increase his libido, Dom added a second finger, fucking them steadily in and out of his body.

He moaned in surprise when his hand was suddenly knocked away and Billy's cock was in its place, pressing firmly inside. The fabric of Billy's trousers was rough against Dom's skin, but it excited him all the same. Once Billy was fully seated, he leaned back, pulling Dom with him until he was the one on his back, Dom astride him.

“I want yeh to ride meh, Dommeh.”

The thickness of Billy's brogue sent tremors straight to Dom's cock.

Placing his palms on Billy's starched shirt, Dom slowly began working himself up and down Billy's cock. Billy's hands came up to grip his hips, not forcing him, just guiding him gently. With the effect of the pot working its way through Dom's bloodstream, there was no way he would last very long. He grabbed the base of his cock, willing himself not to stroke.

“Bills, I don't know how long I can last.”

Thrusting his hips up to keep the rhythm steady, billy wrapped one of his hands around Dom's and began guiding it up and down the Brit's length. They worked in tandem, riding their high (and in Dom's case, Billy's cock) while they worked Dom closer to completion. With a deep groan, Dom came, spraying his release across Billy's white shirt, even getting some on his dinner jacket. When Dom finished, Billy eased him onto his back again, and pulled out. He was still hard.

“Roll over,” Billy whispered.

Dom wasted no time. He gathered a pillow in his arms, back arched to present his arse to Billy. Billy slid back inside, grunting at the tight heat. He rode Dom hard, gripping his hip with bruising strength. As he felt the orgasm build in his lower belly, he pulled out and began stroke himself. His come spurted in liquid hot puddles across Dom's arse, back, and thighs. Exhausted, he collapsed onto Dom's bare back, making an even bigger mess of his dinner attire, and pressed a kiss to the back of Dom's neck.

After catching his breath, Billy rolled over and looked down at his rumble, soiled clothes in disgust. His softening cock hung out of his trousers limply, the only piece of skin he had bothered to expose. With a contented sigh, he kicked his shoes off and pulled at his clothes until he could burrow under the sheets with Dom. The Brit lit another joined and passed it to Billy after taking a deep drag.

“Dom? Have you seen Billy? We're about to be late for dinner!” Elijah called, stepping into the room wearing a variation of the dinner clothes Billy had just thrown on the floor.

As customary for him, Elijah had on Chucks and sinfully tight corduroys. His dark jacket covered a lighter brown shirt and matching tie. With his glasses perched on his nose, he looked more like a college professor than a dinner date.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” he asked without heat.

“Having a wee bit of a smoke and a shag,” Billy answered, holding out the joint. “Care to join us?”

Rolling his eyes, Elijah kicked off his shoes and crawled in bed between his two nude lovers. He took the joint from Billy and inhaled deeply.

“You know this means we'll miss dinner,” he said, coughing slightly at the burn in his throat.

“Fuck dinner,” Dom answered, reaching for the joint.


End file.
